Babying Her Fathers
by C-sharp27
Summary: Its Greta's thirteenth birthday and she asks for something uncanny: Her first bra. No warnings really. Light Yuuram, I guess.


A/N: I also did this during the blackout so it's a bit shabby. I just remembered my dad freaking out when my baby sister asked for a bra. Hilarious. Disclaimer: Bras and Kyo Kara Maoh are not owned by me. FYI: Sebastian is just an oc.

_She's so grown up, isn't she?_  
The blonde mazoku was daintily sipping a cup of tea as he sat in the garden, surrounded by roses in full bloom, desperately competing against his own beauty. He watched intently as his adoptive daughter played catch with her father, constantly making dramatic swerves to catch the ball, infrequently scraping her wonderfully tanned knees and ruining the bewildered flower patches. She was laughing heartily throughout the whole game, perceptibly enjoying and savoring every second she had with her father, the Maou, and continued hollering gleefully even after Yuuri had stopped to catch his breath. He was panting heavily with his hands on his worn-out and bended knees, taking in large amounts of air with his daughter doing the same. Their attention adverted to the beautiful blonde lady making quite an entrance as she squealed the words "Your Highness! Wolfy-chan! Greta!" in utter delight, running towards the family, her bosom as huge as watermelons, bouncing.  
"Mother." Wolfram said, bowing in respect to acknowledge her presence. His high respect and formality was pushed aside *rather suffocated* by his mother's large cantaloupes as she drowned him in her marshmallow hell.  
"Wolfy-kun, I have missed you so!" she exclaimed, hugging him tight to her chest.  
"Modur! Eef's only veen a deigh!" he replied//muffled.  
"Yes and that's one day of missing you, Wolfykins!" she said, releasing her breathless son, before turning to her son-in-law, who immediately gave her an awkward and sheepish smile, fearing that her femininity might attack him next. Fortunately for him, she simply returned a dazzling smile, sparing his decency, before droning on endlessly about her recent quest for love, thoroughly describing every explicit detail with much enthusiasm. Pretending to be amused, both boys covered their curious daughter's innocent ears as the details became exquisitely specific, from the stripping of fishnets to waking up in the morning, ashamed to ask for the not-so-gentle man's last name. Lady Cheri ended her discussion of her usual sexual innuendo with a dreamy sigh and the words "Ah, if only I can remember his name. I almost ended up screaming 'dark haired mazoku!' during o-"before being interrupted by young Greta.  
"Granmama, when I'm older, will you take me on one of your trips? I would love to strip fishes from nets someday!" she exclaimed, big auburn eyes widening at her grandmother in excitement.  
"Of course, Greta darling! After all, by tomorrow my little dearie would be thirteen!" the blonde haired woman agreed, placing a slender finger on her granddaughter's nose.  
It was true. Greta's thirteenth birthday was coming up and the whole castle was buzzing with excitement as their very own precious princess was reaching her first stage of adolescence. The whole castle was greatly affected; busying themselves with buying presents and making preparations, but the celebrant herself didn't make an immense deal out of it. Of course she gave gratitude to the castle inhabitants, it was only polite, but, in a nutshell, she took it as just another birthday, non aware of the changes she will encounter as well as the metamorphosis from a child to lady.  
Gifts came early, mostly consisting of sweets, elegant dresses, shoes and even a stuffed fox from Gwendal. She accepted all the presents graciously, pondering happily on each and every one of them as it gave elation to their givers, and yet, she thought, no one came to ask her what she wanted.  
"Sweetheart, before I forget, what would you want for your birthday?" Wolfram asked his daughter, leaning in close to her face, his nose almost touching hers. Greta's big brown eyes gleamed in consideration, a small pout sprinkled on her lips.  
"Is something wrong, Greta?" the double black inquired, somewhat worried.  
She shook her head, her chestnut locks swaying in movement. Her eyes met her grandmother's and she gestured for her to come nearer. Lady Cheri complied, her emerald eyes glimmering beneath her golden bangs as the petite girl whispered something in her ear. The previous Maou regained her composure, a wide and knowing smile on her lips.  
"She wants a bra."  
The blonde prince and the double black Maou were horror struck at the straightforward statement. Their twitching eyes were instantly bloodshot with various strands of their hair standing on their ends. Wolfram's mouth was curved in an elegant "O" and Yuuri could only gape at his daughter.  
"A-a b-br-aaah..." Yuuri stuttered in utter disbelief and distress. Greta could only nod, a maroon blush visibly rising to her cheeks.  
"W-why would you need that??" Wolfram detested, shaking his head in bewilderment, his golden locks in complete disarray.  
"W-well,"  
"Well she is reaching her lady stage, boys!" Lady Cheri cut Greta off from her intentionally unfinished sentence, saving her from the excruciating pain of explaining.  
"Of course she needs a bra, every teenager does! It's a part of life, m'boys. I mean she is growing up and she needs support, now, don't you Greta?" she said, smiling encouragingly at her granddaughter. She meekly nodded before being grabbed by her fifteen year old father, spinning into his arms.  
"My little Greta doesn't need a bra! For Shinou's sake, she doesn't even have breasts yet!" he protested, holding her tighter to him. Realization sunk into him as he noticed two small points crushing against his chest. A variety of shades of red flooded simultaneously into his cheeks as he was proven wrong on his on accord. In shock he released Greta from his protective grip.  
"Of course she has. Her fathers just didn't pay much attention to her growing up." The knowing woman shook her head in fake disappointment.  
"Of course we did! Plus, they're hardly visible!" Yuuri insisted on protesting against the bra situation. He was on the verge of dramatizing an agonizing division in Hamlet.  
"Shush, wimp. Let her explain herself. Greta, why would you want a bra?" Wolfram asked his voice suddenly thoughtful and solemn.  
"I just feel like I need one at this stage, that's all. Even Beatrice has one and she says it does fantastic things for her. Now she gets noticed by the neighborhood boys." She mumbled, her voice quaking, from embarrassment, fear or anger, her fathers did not know.  
"And would YOU want to be noticed by neighborhood boys?! It isn't that Sebastian lad is it?" Yuuri scowled, undeniably on the verge of tears.  
"You are _such_ a drama queen." Wolfram counteracted, rolling his eyes.  
"If this is what Greta wants." He added, finally surrendering to Greta's and Cheri's wishes. And with that final note, Lady Cheri and Greta walked out of the scene, most  
likely going into town to buy that monster contraption.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO!"  
Wolfram sat on their bed, his arms crossed watching the wimp run around the room, arms flailing as he chanted his incredibly annoying mantra.  
"If you don't stop, you're gonna break something!" the blonde one warned his fiancé.  
"NO NO NO NO NO NO!"  
_Sheesh. At this point, he can pass for an irritating BAD OMEN bird._ Wolfram thought to himself, monotonously watching Yuuri panic, before eventually tripping on a baseball. The prince could only chuckle as he observed the Maou pick himself off of the floor and repentantly sat on the edge of the bed.  
"When did this happen?" he sighed.  
"When did what happen?" his fiancé replied, not helping much at all.  
"When did our little Greta become-.. A lady?" he mumbled mostly to himself.  
"It didn't happen like that. She was growing up. We didn't just wake up one day to find out that she was a woman." Wolfram explained patiently, placing a comforting hand on his fiancé's shoulder. He leaned in to place his chin on the double black's shoulder.  
"You're right. Remember that time last year when she skipped baseball to go do her nails with Beatrice?" he added, fondly remembering.  
"I just wonder why she had to grow up so fast. Next thing we know, she'll be wearing actual skirts. Then she'll stop playing baseball. Then she'll meet a boy. And they run off. And she won't write Next thing we know she asks for a shotgun wedding…  
NOOO!" he screamed, jumping to his feet once more, probably to run around the room again. Wolfram was caught off guard and fell face first onto the heavily carpeted floor.  
"STOP IT!" Wolfram demanded, gripping one of his fiancé's shoulders before pinning him down on the bed.  
"Stop being such a wuss! You KNOW Greta isn't that kind of girl. You know that well! She's just growing up and we have to accept that. Her becoming a lady doesn't mean she'll go off with some BOY. You act like she's going to live a French whore's life! For Bear bee's sakes, it's just a BRA, Yuuri!" he scowled, his face dangerously lingering above the terrified Maou's. He released the wuss, and sighed.  
"Greta, you can come out now."  
A minute brown speck peered from the doorway, and stood before them. An adorable pout was lingering on her lips.  
"Papa, if the bra disappoints you that much, I could discard it, if it would make you feel better." She meekly said, bowing her head towards him.  
Both fathers climbed off the bed and Yuuri scooped Greta off the floor and into his arms.  
"Greta, you don't have to do that. It's okay. I understand" He assured her, a saddened smile on his face.  
"So you're okay with... the bra?" she asked him, her voice barely audible as she said the godforsaken b word.  
"Of course I am." He said, touching their noses together before putting her down.  
"Just no boys, yet, okay, Greta?" Wolfram interrupted, genuinely worried.  
"If it's about Sebastian, don't worry!" she said, grinning. Both boys sighed in relief after being assured that their daughter wasn't going to run off with some boy and get knocked up.  
"He isn't my **type.**" She said smiling sardonically.  
"…..NO!! NO NO NO!"


End file.
